Ryou Gets Undone
by Audacity
Summary: Yuugi's quest to save his grandfather's soul leads to an unexpected discovery...


Author's note: _Evil laugh Ha ha ha ha ha, here's my first fanfic . If I don't have all the details right, feel free to just flame me. I've been listening to the _Timewarp_ in late, so that may explain why this story is so deranged: thought out my writing, it sang to me like a muse,_

__

__"In another dimension_,_

__With voyeuristic intentions, 

While secluded I see all" 

_Thanks to Zoo for helping me out with this story_ ^^ Ryou Gets Undone 

Yuugi watched in awe as a glittering swarm of insects entered his bedroom. They had thick legs like golden wires and sapphire wings in two halves that seemed to form a glistening shell. Yuugi lunged out, as if by reflex to grab a single glittering mass. He froze when he hear a stern voice, like a whip's crack, speaking, 

"Haven't changed a bit, have you my boy? Always greedy, always greedy, never grateful" 

Yuugi gasped in sudden recognition, 

"Grandpa!" he yelled. "You mean that Pegasus has finally freed your soul?" 

He ran forward to hug a man that had instantly materialized in front of him, but the man pushed him away and stared at him reproachfully. 

"No, no, no, but it doesn't seem to matter. I assume you only ask in passing, otherwise, you would put some effort into saving the man who help you so much and you claim to love so dearly. No, too busy playing with those newfangled friends of yours" 

"But it's not my fault, no one can beat Pegasus" Yuugi protested. 

"Well that's a shame," Yuugi's grandfather said with sarcasm, 

"Anyhow, I've come here to tell you that I hate you." 

Yuugi's jaw dropped in shock, 

"But why......" 

"Because I want to," the old man said with finality, vanishing. 

***** 

Yuugi was not up in time for breakfast, and his mother had to call him for lunch. He was tossing, and turning, trying to get the image of his grandfather out of his head. The poor man had seemed so gaunt and angry. He wondered what Pegasus had been doing with him. Then idly he wondered why. It was at this point his mother came to get him. 

***** 

Kaiba was sitting at a card table playing his own version of solitaire. There are some things that even multimillion dollar CEO's must do, and waiting for their laptops to boot up is one of them. Kaiba, being the time efficient fellow he was found it necessary to fill this time slot with something else. Today he was playing cards, not the magic sort, but the sort he sent his servants to buy at the dollar store. He was fascinated by the way they turned up. 

He would first try guess what they were, then he would turn them over. He would always be surprised by what they were, 

"The four of clubs, " he would think, "I wasn't expecting that." Then he would start over. Every once in awhile, he would guess the card correctly. That filled him with feelings of machismo. 

Kaiba heard a beep that meant his laptop was ready. He sighed as he had not guessed correctly once today, but he was not sad, because it was something he could not change. He then turned to his favourite web page, one that displayed gay singles. 

***** 

What Yuugi really needed was to have a heart to heart conversation with Yami. Not that Yami really had a heart. Thusly, this can be revised to say that Yuugi needed to have a heart conversation with Yami. Yet he was resisting. 

He hated that Yami always had to intrude and save the day. Why couldn't he ever do something worthwhile by himself? Then he had an astounding idea: he could. Moreover, he made a goal: all by himself, he was going to beat Pegasus and save his grandfather, even if it took his entire life. He would, for once, be the sole hero. Only he didn't know where to start. There was no way in hell he could ever win against Pegasus, at least no way he could think of. He was going to have to ask Yami. 

***** 

Yuugi looked Yami in the eye, 

"I'm going to need help to save grandpa's soul..." 

"Well you're not going to get it! Every time you're in trouble, I have to come out and save the day, yet you reap all the rewards. When's the last time I've got to go to a movie or spend a wild night trysting with friends. I tell you, next time an intelligent, handsome strong male dies, I'm just going to move out of your body and into my own. Then there will be no help for you in difficult situations, you lazy freeloader." 

"That's because you never let me do anything on my own" 

"Only because I'm scared you'll kill our freaking body" 

"Well its my body, I can do what I like with it" 

"No we share it, and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it" 

"Yes there is, you can change your attitude!" 

"I should really just go read my agenda book... or well your agenda book, me just being you low-level other self and all, I don't have my own." 

"This isn't settling what we do about grandpa." 

"Fine... here's what you do. You can't win a fight against Pegasus, and you can't outwit him, so there is only one thing left to do." 

"What's that" 

"Convince him not to fight you," 

"Convince the ultimate evil to not be evil?" 

"If you can plan it, you can do it.... God, I've got to find some new reading material." 

Yuugi ran off head swarming. 

***** 

Kaiba was flipping through virtual photos. He stopped at one of a middle aged man in a corset, then started flipping again. The problem with these singles site was that most their customers were just not his thing. Weren't there any normal homosexuals out there anymore, he wondered, then realizing that was a contradiction, he wondered if there weren't any less liberated homosexuals. Of course, in all due reality he was friends with a couple. 

Only he was sick of them now. What he really wanted was someone new, someone different. Suddenly, a white hair, blue-eyed figure flashed through his head. 

"Ryou," he thought. He had never been with Ryou before, and he was so different from other boys. He was gorgeous. Kaiba licked his lips in anticipation. Seducing Ryou would be a new, exciting adventure. Shame he was so innocent, though. 

***** 

Yuugi knocked on the door of the Pegusan mansion. He had in hands three wheels of cheese and an expensive bottle of wine. He knew the first step to convincing Pegasus was hospitality. The door opened just as lightening flashed through the stormy sky. 

"Pegasus," he said shyly, "I brought some wine for you" 

"Good for you," Pegasus said, "and I suppose you want to come drink it with me." 

Yuugi wondered vaguely if Pegasus had mind reading capabilities. 

They sat down in the front room, and Pegasus poured himself a goblet of wine. 

"I know you don't want any," Pegasus said, "I'm all knowing, out of interest. Its a strange card I've been dealt, I'm afraid." 

He smiled, 

"I know why you are here, and I want to tell you, it is futile. No amount of begging, pleading, recommendation to grief counsellors or lectures about the dangers of misogyny will change me. Your grandfather is mine because I want him. It is no greater mystery than that." 

"But.. other people want him as well," Yuugi said shyly. He did not like where this was going. 

" Yes, but it is just the way the cards are dealt. I have the power, so I get what I want over what you want. Yet you have power too. You can choose how you deal with the power I have over you. There are things I too cannot change. When Cecilia died, there was nothing I could do to bring her back, but I did have to power to choose what to do with my life without her. I chose to be everything I could never have dreamt of as a married man." 

"But you don't have to, you could meet another girl, learn happiness, start a new life." 

"Yes, I have that power too." 

"But why don't you then..." 

"It amazes me how I am something you people simply cannot cope with. In your journal reading and speculating, you come up with reasons why I am the way I am. I am grieving, I am hurt, I had a warped childhood. None of you can understand that I am the way I am because I want to be this way." 

Yuugi stared in shock. 

"Since you have come all this way, an must clearly really care about your grandfather, or be under the influence of horrible amounts of society, I will offer one act of kindness: you may stay here until the storm stops so you will not freeze to death.  
Yuugi was genuinely grateful. 

"Of course," he continues, "I am hoping you will come by my room sometime tonight." 

Yuugi smiled wryly, 

"While I cannot change that I have to spend the night here," he said, "I choose to enjoy it." 

Embracing Pegasus, he threw his head back in laughter. 

***** 

Yuugi's grandfather sat happily in his prison. Hating Yuugi had served him well. He decided that for increased pleasure, he would also begin to hate Pegasus. 

***** 

Kaiba had invited Ryou over. He accepted the invitation easily and unaware: Ryou thought he was going to play a long game of cards with Kaiba. He would have the shock of his life when he got there. 

Kaiba led Ryou to his bedroom, where the card table sat. He then looked him in the eye and said, 

"I love you." 

"I love you too," Ryou replied freely, "I love all my friends. They are all so good to me." 

"Not like that," Kaiba said spitefully. 

Kaiba slowly removed his clothes, starting with his tie, then his shirt, then his pants. Ryou looked at him incredulously, 

"But I'm innocent," he said, "People need my innocence." 

"But life isn't about them. Its about me, and about you." 

Ryou looked up, startled. It had been a long time in the coming, but now it was perfectly clear. 

He lifted one hand and beckoned Kaiba towards him 


End file.
